WO 2010/139 526 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a mobile ad hoc network referred to as a car2X network, the nodes of which network are specific road users such as vehicles, or other objects in the road traffic such as traffic lights. The road users participating in the car2X network can be provided with information about road-traffic situations such as accidents, traffic jams, hazardous situations, etc. via these networks.